The Day He Died: Pokemon Fanfiction
by NickyChuck
Summary: Ash is dead and Pikachu goes on a journey to ind the truth about his death.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

I looked out the plane window longingly. We had come a long way from our last region. We had made friends and met Pokemon we have never seen before. I sighed, we didn't win The Pokemon League but that was alright, Ash never gave up. We were on our way to a brand new region full of new adventures to come. I sparked with excitement. I thought of all the new battles I would face. I shook off the charge and squinted at the passing clouds. I then looked up at Ash and his excited face, he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. He looked down at me lovingly and scratched my back, "Hey buddy, are you alright". _Pika Pika_. I said it quickly so he wouldn't worry, he smiled in understanding. "It's been a long journey", he said sadly. He followed my eyes out the window. _Yes it's been a long journey._ I snuggled comfortable in his hands. I found myself getting drowsy so I decided to take a short siesta. I felt my eyes close and the electricity numb slightly around me. I felt at home.

I was awakened to the sound of a loud alarm. I woke up from my slumber in shock. I looked around in panic, people were putting the masks from under the seats on and were clinging to their Pokemon and children. I felt the odd gravitation of the plane, it was as if it was falling.. I looked up at Ash's face, tears were running down his warm brown eyes. He was scared... I've never seen him scared. I heard a voice on the speakers telling people to remain calm, no one was calm. I got up from the seat and ran into the hallway, I stopped and looked back at Ash. He was clinging to the oxygen mask and had his eyes closed. He was a bit shaky, I frowned and kept going, I was determined to find a solution. I ran up to the front where the pilot was. They were radioing for help, something had gone wrong somehow and they lost control of the plane. I looked to my left at the emergency exit, there was no time to loose. I got up on the door and pushed it letting open an overwhelming gust of wind. I thrust myself careful out the door and secured myself on the side of the plane with Iron Tail. The momentum of the plane was unstoppable, I knew I wouldn't make it if I kept clinging to the side. I looked down, there was no water.. one barren ground. Instinctively, I jumped out of the plane... seconds before it exploded.

I screeched in shock at the near explosion. I fell quickly to my close demise. I looked down an used Electro Ball to keep myself from being crushed. The wind had carried me farther away from the wreckage. As soon as I was back on my feet I ran with all my might in the direction of the crash. _Ash were are you?!_ And thus is the story of the living Pokemon, with a dead Trainer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The hot beating sun, almost unbearable. I cannot run anymore.. I am finished. The ground has won again, Ash I have failed you. _

"Hey man look at this", a deep voice said. "What is it?", a much lighter voice said sharply. "It looks like a Pokemon". "A Pokemon? What's an electric type doing out here. Do you think he's from the..". "No, no way. They said there were no survivors", the deep voice replied quickly. "We need to get him to a Pokemon Center! Hurry up Greg". My eyes slowly opened to the light. I saw to men in yellow caps standing above me. _Who are these people?_ Then suddenly I remembered where I was. _The crash! _I had to go save Ash, he was still in there. I tried to get up on my feet and run but my legs failed me. "He's in bad shape", one of the men said. The other one picked me up and went to alert an officer standing close by. I was transferred by an Officer Jenny to a Pokemon Center close to the site.

The Nurse Joy took care of me for a little while. It turns out I had a sprained leg from the impact of my jump. As I waited for her to bring more medicine I watched the television playing in the lobby. _A plane crashed near Route 13. There were no survivors, our sources say they are currently undergoing body identification. _My heart stopped as I heard the news, it sounded allot like the crash I was in before.. _No survivors? _The News Lady continued._ We have identified some of the victims in the crash. They're families are now aware of this tragic news. _I saw Ash's mother sobbing on the screen, they were all at the airport we left from before. _Delia Ketchum's son Ash Ketchum was one of the identified passengers. _Ash's mom didn't even say a thing, she just kept sobbing louder and louder. "Woah, tragic news isn't it. We are not even that far from where it happened", Nurse Joy said coming back with medicine and oran berries. Nurse Joy looked at me judiciously, "Do you have a trainer?". _Pika..._ I wasn't really sure how to answer that. "Mmm.. no trainer". I wondered what I was going to do after I got better now that Ash was gone. I wasn't even sure where I was. I sighed and looked back at the news. _Researchers are excavating the site and have fund some evidence of radiation in the plane's engines. Flight G-47 was checked before departure and nothing like that was there._ I frowned, were they saything that something _caused_ the plane to stop working.. like a Pokemon move. _Nothing has been officially confirmed._ I couldn't watch it anymore. I looked around the room, Nurse Joy wasn't there.. and the door was wide open. I was feeling allot better than before but I knew that when she came back she would turn me in to Officer Jenny or maybe an adoption center. I wasn't willing to do that, so I jumped up from the counter and ran out the door, and out of the Pokemon Center...

I kept running until I was sure they wouldn't find me. I wasn't even sure where I was. _Route 13.. there are only three Route 13s I know._ I tried to rack my memories of my previous journeys. There were three Route 13s, one in Kanto, Unova and Kalos. _There is no way I'm in Unova.. and I can't be in Kanto, this place looks nothing like Kanto.._ I looked around the town I was standing in. There were small houses and buildings around. I saw a girl exit what looked like a Boutique._ This is definitely Kalos._ I remembered my journey in Kalos with Ash's friends, I felt a pang in my heart when I thought of them. What would his friends think of this? Do they even know? Ash had many friends from all over, they would all be devastated if they knew about this... I walked around the town slowly, I couldn't really do that much being a Pokemon. I knew there was something strange about that Plane Crash but who would listen to me. I watched the girl walkout into the open and check her bags, she then suspiciously walked into the alley next to the building. I frowned. _That was odd._ I decided to investigate. I ran into the street and to the alley beside the boutique. There I saw the girl kneeling down next to a box. I squinted a bit and saw a small Pokemon in it, it looked like a swirlix. "It's alright I won't hurt you". She took a Pokepuff out of her bag and fed it to the swirlix. It made a sound which I interpreted as a thank you. Then it began to make quite allot of sounds, _swirl swirl_. She replied it in similar sounds, it was almost as if she spoke the same language... _This is really weird. _They carried on their conversation in their odd language. She then got up and turned in my direction to leave the alley, she spotted me. _Oh sweet Arcueus_, _No!_ I was ready to bold out, but she said something to me. "_Pika Pika-Pi?". _I frowned, she can speak Pokemon? I replied her curtly, asking what she was because I have never seen a human do that before. I looked at her over, she was a little girl no more than 12. She had brown eyes and Greenish hair. "_Chu-Pi..". _She didn't know how to answer that. "Do you need help?", she asked me in English.

I frowned, should I trust this weird psychic girl? She sat down in the alley and waited for me. I then realized something, without a human's help I would never be able to find out exactly what happened to that plane. So I shrugged of the eerie feeling and told her the story. _Ash, If you hear me now I'm sorry. I will find the truth. I won't abandon you again..._


	3. Chapter 2

div data-p-id="fa2e99be12622988b841d12e8c8f7463"strongChapter 2/strong/div  
div data-p-id="fa2e99be12622988b841d12e8c8f7463" /div  
div data-p-id="fa2e99be12622988b841d12e8c8f7463"emDeath is only the beginning. - The Mummy (1999)/em/div  
div data-p-id="fa2e99be12622988b841d12e8c8f7463" /div  
div data-p-id="868e8a7063f6da0658ccf514de09a7d9"I told her the story... the entire story. She seemed to understand what I was saying, giving small nods of affirmation. "So.. what your saying is that you think that plane crashed from unnatural causes?". I looked at the ground, it wasn't exactly what I was saying but I must have implied it heavily. "I- I.. can help you". I looked up at her beaming determined face, something about her reminded me of someone. I shook off the feeling. How could this girl help me? "I could take you to my house.. it's not far from here. We can figure it out from there". I frowned and nodded in my head. I hopped into her bag as she rose from the ground. She was wright her house wasn't far, it took about five minutes to walk back. She slipped into the house and ran up stairs into her room. I looked in awe around the room, it was littered in books about Pokemon. She set her bag, with me in it, gently on the ground and turned on the small television in the corner of her room. First thing on was the crash. "They seem t be going around in circles about this case", she said as she looked down at the TV. Planes don't just crash the way that one did. "That kid.. Ash. He was your trainer?". "Yes", I replied curtly. She scratched her head, "He.. looks familiar". I looked at her in shock, there was no way she knew Ash personally. They had a similar air to them though. I shook my head in confusion, they couldn't be related, I knew most of Ash's relatives. Not on his dad's side. I pushed the idea away as soon as I thought it./div  
div data-p-id="868e8a7063f6da0658ccf514de09a7d9" /div  
div data-p-id="4c739253ed40950e12a1f83c3c15c240"I looked back at the television screen. We have been examining the melting inside of the planes engine. Scientists have a feeling that this may be the cause of either a broken fuse or a Pokemon. We all hope for the best... My ears perked up in interest, what kind of Pokemon Move is powerful enough to melt the inside of a plane? Definitely not something I can do, or any Pokemon I knew of. I looked up at the girl, "What's your name again?". "Mint..". "Mint, do you have a book on Legendaries?". She nodded quickly and got up. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a book on the corner of her bed. She quickly flipped through it. "You think a Legendary did this? I'm don't think so..". She pointed to page in the book with Yveltal, "None of the Kalos Legendaries could possible do this". She went on explaining the capabilities of the Pokemon. "Legendaries are almost impossible to find anyway. There's no reason one would randomly shoot down a plane". I looked up at her, she was probably right but I can't believe there was any other reason. I closed my eyes trying to remember what I saw before I jumped off the plane./div  
div data-p-id="4c739253ed40950e12a1f83c3c15c240" /div  
div data-p-id="d4a0ddbe91189b3074f5ee3208327181"I looked up at Ash's eyes but behind him.. out the window. Was something there. Was something always there? "Mint I will like you to take me to Professor Sycamore's Lab". She frowned, "In Lumiose? I'm not sure if my parents would-", she sighed, "I'll get you there tonight..."./div 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Slowly the night came, and all was quite. _"Pikachu.. I think my mom is asleep. We can go now". I looked up at her urgently, "How are we going to get Lumiose?". Mint walked out to her window and pointed at her red Acro-Bike. "My mom got it for me for my birthday. Lumiose isn't that far". I knew it wasn't far, Lumiose really wasn't far from any route the way Kalos was built. She picked me up and put me in her bag and tiptoed down the stairs and outside. She hopped onto the bike. She started cycling carefully down the route. She looked down at me in her bag, "Are you all right?". I nodded and looked up at the sky. _What could have done this?_ "I hope the Professor is still in by this time...". I looked up at her determined brown eyes, there was something abut her that reminded me... "Mint, who is your father?". She looked at me a bit confused, "I've never known my father. My mother never married. She told me he was a good man". _That is a little bit too familiar.._

Mint cycled into the gates and took a sharp turn onto the sidewalk. "Sycamore's lab is close!", sha said looking at a passing sign. She then quickly pulled over at a medium-sized building with a poke-ball pillars besides the entrance. She jumped off her bike and leaned it by the fence. I jumped out of her bag and ran into the building with her behind me. "Excuse me ma'am. We really have to talk to Professor Sycamore!". The receptionist looked at us and sighed, "He's a bit busy but he'll be done soon". I frowned and waited with Mint in the waiting room for Professor Sycamore. Mint flipped through the Pokemon Magazines while I impatiently circled around the couch. Suddenly the Professor walked into the room with a sullen look on his face. He didn't look as happy as he had been the last time I saw him. Mint got up promptly at the sight of the professor. Sycamore looked at her and forced a slight smile, "_Bonjour! _How may I help you miss?". She looked up at him and then at me, she wasn't sure how to explain. "Uh, Professor. This Pikachu here is Ash Ketchum's. We have some questions about about hte plane..". Suddenly Sycamore's face wen't pale, "Ash Ketchum's Pikachu... are you sure?". I looked up at him with impatience, _Pika Chu Pi!. _I would prefer not to translate that. Proffesor Sycamore sighed and looked at the door, "Ash was a fine trainer, great potential. I haven't heard so much about the plane". Sycamore's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He then looked down at me and gently picked me. "When Ash was last in Kalos, he had visited here often. I believe we might have his Pikachu's DNA samples here. I would like to check that before we continue this conversation". I sighed and decided to go through with it. The Professor took a sample from me and wen't back i his lab to compare them. He came out thirty minutes later. "It's his Pikachu..".

Sycamore sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "I'm guessing Oak already knows about this. He does have all his other Pokemon...". _His other Pokemon have no idea though... _"I'm not sure what you wan't me to about this..". Mint was beginning to feel a bit impatient to, "Professor! I- I mean we think that a Pokemon might be involved in the crash!". Sycamore blinked, "And how are you sure it didn't just break down", there was bought in his voice. He knew Planes don't just crash the way that one did. The Professor looked down in thought, "I get what your talking about, but no Pokemon could have done that. I'm certain". Mint looked at him angrily, "Are you saying that you know every single Pokemon in the world!?". The Professor looked at her a bit amused, "No, of course not. We _are _making new discoveries every day but I don't see how any unidentified Pokemon can do such damage. No other Pokemon...". He sighed, "I could get you in touch with the man in charge of the research project on that site. I don't see how it would help..". Mint looked excitedly at Professor Sycamore and then back at me, "We'ere getting somewhere! We might find out what happened!". I was excited too but I ddin't wan't to show it too much. "Thank you so much Professor!". Sycamore looked at her and smiled, "I'll give you a call after I talk to him". Mint nodded and ran out the door, I followed her.

"Pikachu! Someone took my bike..", Mint said worryingly when she stepped outside. "Damn it, I should have tied it up!". I looked around, the bike was no where to be found. Tears began to run down her face, "How am I going to get home now...". A young lady waked by the building and looked at us, "Girl, are you alright?". Mint nodded weakly, "Someone stole my bike..". The woman nodded and sighed, "You should be more careful. There are very dangerous people out at night", she looked at me blankly and suddenly her pupils dilated. She shook her head and ran her hand through her long pink hair. She almost looked like she was about to cry. "Ma'am! Are you alright?", Mint walked up to her. I looked at her confusingly and suddenly a faint memory came into my head. _Team Rocket?_ "I'm sorry!", she then ran down the street quickly. _Wait, wasn't that Jesse form Team Rocket. What happened... _Mint look at me calmly, "I guess we'll have to take a GoGoat...".

_I guess Ash did have an effect on people._


End file.
